Nevermore
by anormaux
Summary: Sakura já tinha desistido , mais agora era mais que Sakuke , era a vida de Naruto , a vida de todos em Konoha .


Sabe o que mais doeu ? foi que depois de tudo o que passamos ,depois de passar 4 anos procurando por ele , sofrendo por ele , arriscando minha vida e sonhos por pura absolutamente ter ele aqui ,olhar naqueles olhos e ver nada , olhar diretamente para ele e ver que era só o mesmo garoto idiota atrás de poder . Foi isso que me despedaçou , ver que tanto esforço e lágrimas foram gastos por um idiota . Por isso eu desisti (...) . Mas agora é diferente , a Akatsuki quer Naruto e Sasuke é um deles , eu não vou perder outro amigo , não tudo nas minhas mãos e eu não posso contar com a ajuda de ninguém .

\o\o\o\

- Tem certeza que é o que quer Sakura ? é uma missão arriscada

- Arriscado é não fazer nada ..., sim eu tenho certeza tsunade

- Então esta feito , você já sabe como vai funcionar então já pode partir hoje mesmo

- Agora ?

- exato , o quanto antes melhor , se a akatsuki sair de onde está "escondida" agora, vai demorar a encontra-la de novo .

- Hai Sama ,

Sakura saiu da sala de Tsunade com a convicção de que tinha feito a coisa certa . Foi para casa o mais rápido que pode , pulando pelos prédios . Quando chegou em casa pegou sua típica mochila de miçoes e enfiou todos as roupas que tinha. Ela estava quase partindo quando começou a dar falta de algo , passou os olhos pela cabiceira procurando por algo , e la estava , a fotografia que imaculara sua infancia , ela que deu forças a sakura nos piores momentos , lembrando-a que o time 7 era sua família . Mesmo guardando tanto rancor de sasuke , ela sabia que no fundo ia ser sempre o seu amor de infancia , não importa o quão petulante ela fosse ao negar . Ela pegou a fotografia e jogou na mochila com delicadeza e partiu .

Era Madrugada , a hora perfeita para a garota sair , quando todos dormiam . Ou quase todos .

- Feiosa ? A voz vinha de uma das arvóres .

A menina parou assustada , reconhecendo a voz em seguida . Era sai , sentado em uma árvore com seu típico caderno de desenhos.

-Sai , o que faz acordado ?

- eu que deveria perguntar .

- Hn . É uma missão de última hora .

-Sakura , você não vai conseguir mentir , não para mim . Você vai atras dele não é ?

- COMO ... a garota disse espantada com a dedução rápida

- Sakura , eu observo muito as pessoas , principalmente você.

- Mas Por que eu ?

- Porque você é a melhor atriz de todos eles . O silêncio foi absoluto por alguns segundos.

-Sai , não tenho tempo para descutir isso agora . Eu tenho que ir .

-Ta ,se cuida por favor feiosa .

- rs , claro . E sai ...

- O que ?

- Não conta para o Naruto , não quero mais problema para ele .

- pode deixar.

- Adeus Feiosa . O garoto disse tristimente

- Tchau sai .

Sai observou sakura indo embora da vila , agora , pulando pelas árvores .

\o\o\o\o\o\o

Sakura já tinha se afastado pelo menos uns 20 kms da vila. Já estava cansada , mas queria pelo menos se certificar que a Akatsuki sentiria seu Chakra naquela mesma noite . Não podia perder tempo . Aos poucos a garota começou a sentir um chakra muito poderoso , o que significava que o akatsuki em questão já havia sentido seu chakra . Então deixou todo seu poder o mais exposto possível , a ponto de causar preucupação a ele . Sentindo -se satisfeita com eles agora saberem de sua presença , armou o acampamento , E fingiu dormir . Apenas dando um tempo para seu corpo repolsar .

\o\o\o\o\o

- PESSOAL !

toda akatsuki que estava sentada em uma messa debatendo se virou para Karin .

- Para que tanto escândalo quatro olhos ? Suigetsu perguntou com curiosidade

- tem alguém por perto . Parece ter uma grande quantidade de chackra

- mas esta vindo para ca ?

- não , parece que parou para descansar , mas acho melhor conferir ...

- Por que tanta preocupação ? Pain perguntou

- Porque é um ninja de Konoha

Tobi começou a se interessar pela situação , ele sempre gostara de brincar com os sentimentos e emoçoes das pessoas , seria muito divertido ver a reação de Sasuke diante de un dos membros de sua vila .

-Eu vou até la Tobi disse

- Não vejo porque Sasuke protestou .

- Pelo que Karin falou é um ninja poderoso , não pode estar numa área tão afastada por coincidencia ,ainda mais se é de Konoha ...

Sasuke ficou calado .

Tobi saiu da sala a caminho de onde o ninja estava .

\o\o\o\o\

Sakura sentia um Chackra cada vez mais perto , o plano estava funcionando . Logo , o Akatsuki chegou a clareira onde Sakura estava . Desatento , ele ia chegando mais e mais perto da cama que "parecia " estar ocupada. Tobi estava com a guarda completamente aberta .Num sinal claro de que não acreditava na força da o Akatsuki chegou a onde a garota dormia , sentiu uma presença atrás dele .

**\O\O\O\ **

**Por hoje é tudo amores , espeero que tenham gostado ! **

**Gente , é minha primeira Fanfic , então não esta tão boa quando eu pensei . Me perdoem :) **

**Bjuuuuuuuus , Continuem Lendoo Please ! **


End file.
